A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Xx Darren is a Goober Xx
Summary: The Glee Cast makes a girl with Cerebral Palsy dreams come true, and Darren Criss soon becomes a huge part of her heart. Darren/OC, All glee cast. Sorry I suck at summaries! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first story so bare with me. I'm eligible for a wish from the Make A Wish foundation and this story is what my brain came up with as what it hopes will happen if I get to meet the Glee cast (even though I highly doubt some events will happen it's nice to dream isn't it?) I'm gunna stop rambling now read and review guys it would mean the world to me. Oh and by the way, I changed my age here for the sake of the story. I'm 20 in the story but 16 almost 17 in real life =)**

* * *

Currently I am sitting on the couch curled up next to the one and only Darren Criss with my wheelchair parked in the corner. We were watching TV. I rest my head on his chest. Darren runs his fingers through my hair and whispers "I love you Emma" I looked up at him and smiled saying "I love you too Darren" Darren leans down and kisses me softly. You're probably thinking "How the hell did she meet Darren Criss let alone date him?" right? Well let's rewind to a few months a go when I met the Glee Cast shall we?

* * *

xxx

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that me, Emma Williams was in front of Paramount Studios waiting to be taken onto the Glee set to meet the Glee cast. I was freaking out; I was definitely not acting 20 years old. What was going through my mind was, "Holy shit is this really happening right now? Ahhh Oh my god!" My inner monologue was interrupted when the door to the studio opened and a stagehand appeared and brought my family and I on set.

The first set I drive onto is the Choir Room set. I look around amazed at how everything looks. I was just about to wheel myself over to the piano to run my fingers over the keys when a sweet kind of high-pitched voice interrupted me.

"Hi! You must be Emma I'm Lea it's so nice to meet you." Lea Michele said to me as she ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and then just stared at her before responded.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you too! I can't believe I'm here right now" I smiled at her.

"Awwww you are so sweet we are honored to have you here"

Right then Chris Colfer walked over and wrapped his arm around Lea. "

Is this our special guest?" he asked her smiling at me.

"Yes it is" Lea replied smiling as well.

"Hi I'm Emma it's so nice to meet you" I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Chris" he said waving my hand off and giving me a hug. I smiled hugging him back.

After I saw all the sets I was introduced to everyone else except for Darren Criss because he's rehearsing choreography with Zach Woodlee for a dance number he's doing with Matthew Morrison.

The cast and I were getting to know each other when I saw Darren walking towards our little group.

Before I could even say anything Darren walked over and gave me a hug like it was the most normal thing in the world. I smiled, surprised by his actions and hugged him back.

Darren looked at me and smiled "I'm Darren" he said. I smiled back at him "Emma, nice to meet you."

Darren studied me for a minute. "So, why are you in a wheelchair?" He asked, the boy really had no filter but that's one of the many reasons why I loved the man.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for asking me that. I just smiled "its fine guys, I have Cerebral Palsy or CP which is damage to the brain that can affect multiple parts of the body. Luckily for me, the CP only affects my legs and left arm" I finished my speech and smiled at everyone.

"That's some gnarly shit man" Darren said. I burst out laughing. "Yes, yes it is but I deal with it" Darren smiled at me. "So what else do you want to see? " He looked at me with a goofy grin on his face as he wrapped his arm my shoulder.

I smiled at him. "I don't know anything really"

Darren looked at me with this little half smirk. I knew he was about to start trouble.

"Want to go run around the parking lot and let me jump on the back of that thing?

I almost laughed, the hobbit was crazy.

"What? Are you crazy? No!"

"Oh come on! Please?" Darren was bouncing like a 5 year old.

"How 'bout we go somewhere and talk instead?"

"Ok, wanna go to my trailer?" Darren asked me smiling

"Sure" I replied smiling back.

Darren and I left the sets and went over to the area where the trailers were. He helped me up the little lip in the doorway. I drove myself next to the couch and shut my chair off.

Darren walked over to the couch and sat down then looked at me.

"Oh do you want to sit on the couch? I can help you if you want"

"Oh, no it's ok I'm good"

Truth was I was scared to let him help me because I was afraid he wouldn't be able to lift me and he would get hurt. I was flattered though, because not many guys have ever offered to help me get out of my chair before.

"So do you have any siblings? " Darren asked looking at me.

"Yeah I have an older brother Kevin, he's 21 he'll be 22 in August I just turned 20 in May"

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah I have the same birthday as Chris actually"

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yup"

"That's awesome"

"So out of the 7 instruments that you play which is your favorite?"

"Oh man, you know how many instruments I play?"

"Yeah" I said feeling the warmth of a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him shyly, feeling embarrassed.

"No! It's incredible umm I'd have to say the guitar because it's the easiest to learn how to play" Darren said smiling at me.

"Cool, I'm a huge Starkid fan by the way"

"Really? What's your favorite show?"

"My favorites are A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel"

"Why is that?" Darren asked me raising his eyebrow looking at me.

"Those were the ones you were in and they were the funniest"

"Oh"

So as we sat there talking for hours about anything and everything from movies to candy I realized that Darren and I would become great friends, not only because he was an amazing person but because he saw right through my chair and just got to know me. Every other guy I knew ignored the chair but always knew it was there, with Darren it was like my chair was non existent. Little did I know we'd become much more then "Just friends"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one guys! 1,246 words! Not bad for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I also changed my brother's age. My brother is almost 19 just in case you were wondering. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as well! See you in the next chapter where Emma and Darren's relationship grows a bit stronger and Emma realizes she may have feelings for Darren that exclude something more then friendship.**

**Xoxo **

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys! Sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks been busy with school work but I'm back now! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews and the story alerts! It means the world to me! Can we just talk about last Tuesday's episode of Glee for a minute? Holy shit that was an emotional episode! I just wanted to hold Blaine and be like "its gunna be ok baby. Its gunna be ok" And that office scene? Talk about adorable right? I literally said "Aww" out loud at my TV. I have a bone to pick with RIB though. No kiss? Again? Seriously it's not fair! We need some Klaine kisses! Ok enough of my ranting. Read on and review please guys they make me smile. Oh and I forgot to mention I live on Long Island the Make A Wish foundation flew me out to California to meet the Glee cast. (They would have to do that in real life too, if I met them) on with the story.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I met the Glee cast and I'm back on Long Island. Let me take you back to my last day in California I went to the Glee set to say goodbye to my new friends. They all hugged me and gave me their numbers telling me to stay in touch. The last person I had to say goodbye to was Darren, and I was regretting it more and more with every passing second.

Darren and I had become very close during my stay in California. We texted back and forth when he wasn't shooting. He had given me his number two days after I met him when I had come to visit everyone on set again since the cast invited me back anytime I wanted saying, that he wanted to get to know me better. So as I sit here getting ready to say goodbye to my new friend I realize I'm really going to miss him.

Darren pulled me aside away from everyone else so our goodbye could be more personal. For a while he didn't say anything, just looked at me. Finally he took a deep breath and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm really going to miss you Em"

"I'm going to miss you too Dar"

I smiled at him trying to hide how sad I really was.

Darren bent down and gave me a tight hug. I smiled wrapping my arms around him hugging him back just as tightly.

"We'll talk constantly I promise."

"Good" he said smiling.

And just like that the limo came to pick me up to take me to the airport.

So here I am sitting at my desk trying to write an article about the new music that's out right now for the newspaper I work at when my phone buzzes beside me. I jumped, startled. I looked down at my phone and see I have a new text message from Darren. A smile crosses my as I read it.

**Hey Em I miss you xoxo D**

I smiled, happy at how quickly our friendship developed into this amount of affection already while I texted him back.

**Hey there, Hobbit how are ya? I miss you too xoxo E**

**Haha very funny. I'm good just taking a break from filming and eating lunch with Chris and Kevin what're you doing? xoxo D**

**You know you love that nickname Dar after all you started it yourself, not much trying to write an article on the new music that's out right now. Tell Chris and Kevin I said hi. xoxo E**

**Sounds fun. They say hi back and they miss you. Well, gotta get back to work. Talk to you soon xoxo D **

**Tell them I miss them too, k bye xoxo E**

I smiled and got back to writing. Two hours later I finished the article. As I sat watching TV my mind wandered to Darren. I smiled thinking about how cute he was and how funny and dorky he was. Oh and let me not forget how unbelievably sexy he was. As soon as I said sexy my mind went into overdrive _wait, sexy? Did I just say sexy? Snap out of it Emma. _I told myself, _this is goofy, dorky, totally odd but loveable Darren you're talking about here. _

_Could I really like him? Yeah I really think I could but he would never like that. Would he?_

* * *

(DPOV)

I just got finished sending my last text to Emma. I really missed her. She's so funny. As I walked back to set I smiled thinking about her. How beautiful she was and how funny she was and how she always makes me smile whenever I'm around her. _Wait could I possibly like her? Nah! She's like best friend I can't like my best friend can I? Well even if I do I doubt she would like me anyway. _

I continued walking back to set when I bumped into Ryan.

"Oh, sorry Ryan"

I was still thinking about Emma and I must've had a goofy grin on my face because Ryan raised an eyebrow at me?

"What's up kid?" Ryan asked me in that deep voice of his. I didn't want him to know about Emma so I lied.

"Uhh nothing Ryan my friend Joey texted me and his text was funny that's all"

"Oh ok well hurry up and get to set Zach's waiting to start rehearsal." I could tell he wasn't buying my story but thankfully he dropped it. I ran to set after that and once I got there Zach glared at me and I could tell this was going to be a _very_ hard rehearsal. It's only Monday. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long week.

* * *

**Alright guys that's it for chapter 2! Did you like the Darren's point of view thing? Let me know in the reviews. I love getting reviews. They help me write faster knowing you want the next chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Please tell your friends about this story if you like it. Thank you. I haven't thought about the next chapter so we'll see what happens. Happy Glee day tomorrow! Till next time guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in 2 months but when FF was being stupid and deleting all M rated fics I started to freak out because I pictured this story being very M rated. I took a little time to think about what I was going to do but I've figured it out. I'm back yaay! Here's the next chapter guy's! Enjoy!**

* * *

(DPOV)

2 more months have passed since I met Emma. We talk every day. She's amazing. She's so funny, beautiful, smart, and incredible. Ok so if you can't already tell I like her, like _really _like her. I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do though she's on Long Island and I'm stuck here in LA. I'm going to text Chris and see if he wants to have a guy's night so I can run all this by him and see what he says.

**Yo, Colfer! Wanna come over for a guy's night? I need some advice. **

_**You're on Criss. Same time as usual? Chinese and beer sound good?**_

**Sounds perfect, see you soon man.**

* * *

xxx

That night Chris and I are sitting on my couch eating and drinking.

"So what do you need advice on DC?"

"Remember Emma?" I said taking a sip of my third beer

"The sweet girl from Make-A-Wish? Yeah I remember her why?"

"Well I kinda like her" I said finishing that beer and grabbing another.

"Really? That's awesome dude!" Chris said smiling.

"Thanks, man. The only problem is she's on Long Island and I'm here in California" I said picking up our garbage and throwing it away before sitting back down and taking a long sip of my beer.

"I don't see the real problem here Dar."

"How can you not see the problem Chris?! I'm in CALIFORNIA! " I say exasperated.

"Whoa relax man. You can visit her you know? On a vacation or something"

"Oh yeah I guess I could" I nodded starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in my system.

"Have you told her you liked her yet?" Chris asked

"What? Are you nuts? Of course not!" I slurred slightly.

"Ok I think you've had enough" Chris laughed taking the bottle from me.

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest like a kid.

Chris shook his head at me smiling.

"Why haven't you told her yet, man?" Chris asked looking at me.

"She doesn't like me like that Chris" I said getting a bit sad.

"How do you know that Dar?

I sighed running my fingers through my curls closing my eyes for a second getting my thoughts together.

"She's smart, beautiful, funny, gorgeous, she can hold a conversation if you can hold a conversation that's sexy to me"

"Ok and again what's the problem?" Chris asked looking genuinely confused.

I sighed frustrated. He really wasn't getting it was he?

"I'm average Chris! She's this incredible smart beautiful girl and I'm just me" I sighed.

Chris stared at me shocked.

"Dude, you are not average! You are so talented and you're a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you. Hell if you were gay I'd want you too."

I laughed out loud at that.

"Sorry Colfer I don't swing your way"

"It's ok I don't really want you anyway" Chris smiled laughing a little.

I smiled shaking my head.

"Good" I said with a mock fake attitude. "I wouldn't want you either"

Chris nudged me playfully and I laughed.

"Thanks, Chris I really needed this" I smiled.

"No problem Dar anytime" Chris smiled back.

"You really should think about visiting her dude."

"Ok I will" I said.

"I gotta go. Early day tomorrow" Chris said standing up and throwing out his garbage then grabbing his coat off the back of the couch.

"Oh that's rough man, I'm off tomorrow" I said smirking.

"Lucky bastard" Chris said in mock jealousy.

"Sorry man, have fun" I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks" Chris said hugging me back with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he walked out the door.

I laughed and shut the door behind him sitting on the couch. I sighed taking in everything Chris said. He was right. He usually was with this kind of stuff. I was hesitant because I've never felt like this before andI'm scared. I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just have to play it by ear. Maybe I'll run the idea of visiting by her and see what she says. I don't know what I'm doing! This is all so new to me. Starting a relationship with Emma is going to be much harder then I thought.

* * *

**That's it guys! Sorry for the late update again guys. Will this long distance friendship/possible romance workout? Let me know what you think guys! I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I started school this week but I promise it won't be 2 months from now! Reviews make me smile guys. Until next time!**

**xx Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again guys! Not much to say about this chapter except Darren and Emma have a conversation about Darren visiting. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

(DPOV)

* * *

2 weeks after my dinner with Chris I'm sitting on my balcony with a cup of coffee in one hand and a copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird _in the other. I had my phone on my coffee table that I had out there, Chris's idea. Debating whether or not I should call Emma about visiting her. I didn't want to be a pain in the ass or seem needy but, fuck I missed her.

Get it together Darren; it's just Emma I told myself. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. But what if she doesn't? What if she's not even thinking about me? Stop it! I scolded myself. Be a man and just call her already. I took a deep breath grabbed my phone off the coffee table and dialed her number. I fiddled with my thumbs anxiously waiting for her to pick up.

* * *

I rolled over in bed groaning at the annoying buzzing sound I was hearing in my ear. I sighed groping blindly for my phone on my nightstand. Once I finally grabbed it I put on my glasses. I looked at my phone and saw Darren was calling. I froze. I couldn't believe he was calling. We've only ever texted before. With a shaking hand I slid my thumb across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" I said a little shaky.

"Emma? It's Darren" He sounded a bit nervous.

"Hey Darren! What's up?" I said with a smile in my voice. All of my nerves vanished upon hearing the sound of his voice.

"Nothing really I was just calling because I missed you and I have a break coming up."

"Oh, that's awesome! Much needed I'm sure"

Darren laughs on the other end of the phone and I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah it is definitely needed. I was actually wondering if I could come up and visit."

I'm shocked. He wants to come visit me? What? I started to scream inside my head until I realized I hadn't said anything yet and he was probably freaking out.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, yeah that would be great! I missed you too Dar" I smiled.

"Really?" I could hear the unease in his voice.

I laughed wondering how this man could be so skeptical of what my friendship with him meant to me. Yet still be incredibly adorable at the same time. I shook my head before answering him.

"Yes Darren, really. I would love for you to come visit me on your break." I smiled waiting for his response.

"Yeah!" I can totally picture him fist pumping in the air. I burst out laughing because that is so totally him

"Sorry. I mean that's awesome!" Darren laughed nervously.

I shook my head smiling. This man was incredible.

"Oh, Darren" I smiled shaking my head needing to see him as soon as possible.

"What?" Darren sounded adorably confused and my heart swelled.

"Nothing. Do you know when your break is?"

"In about 2 weeks I think but you never know with Glee. Things can always change."

"Yeah you're constantly changing schedules. I miss you Dar" I sighed.

"I miss you too, Em, so much." As soon as he said that I felt like my face was going to split in two at how much I was smiling.

"Aww. Listen Dar I gotta go and get ready for the day."

"Oh ok did I wake you up?"

"Kinda but it's totally fine. I wouldn't mind being woken up by your voice everyday."

What the fuck? Why the hell did I just say that? I started to panic thinking that I had most definitely scared Darren off even though it was the truth, when I heard him chuckling on the other line,

"I will go and record my voice for you right now." I could hear the smile and pure amusement in his voice as he said that.

I sighed in relief and laughed a little.

"As sweet as that is Dar, I don't need a recording of your voice. It would actually be kinda creepy."

Darren laughed for a good minute.

"You're right it is creepy. I'm keeping you from starting your day aren't I?"

"Its fine but I really do need to get going/"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later Em."

"Bye Dar."

* * *

I smiled hanging up the phone. I sat up inched myself to the edge of my bed and grabbed onto the armrest of my wheelchair and pulled myself up and got myself into my chair. After I drove myself to my closet got my clothes out and got myself dressed I sat for a minute debating whether or not to call my best friend Kelsey.

After a few minutes of debating I picked up my phone and dialed her number. On the third ring she answered.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hey Kels."

"Hey Em what's up?"

"Oh my god I've had the craziest month of my life."

"Why because of meeting the Glee cast and Darren?"

"Yeah I literally just got off thee phone with Darren."

"Wow, what happened?"

I told her everything from meeting the Glee cast for the first time and how adorable Darren had been acting and how we hit it off imminently hit it off, to the whole phone conversation.

"Whoa, sounds like you guys had some major flirting going on."

"Oh, shut up…Really?"

"Yeah girl!"

I laughed smiling to myself. I couldn't wait for Darren to get here.

* * *

**That's it guys! Sorry it took so long again. I couldn't decide where I wanted to end it. Please read and review guys. I'm not getting a lot of reviews. I'm not trying to be picky but I don't know if you guys are liking the story. Enjoy.**


End file.
